bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Time for Forgiveness
Three days have passed, and Kentaro's mood has been everything but pleasant since his betrayal and defeat. But what about the white-haired betrayer? Is her role finished, or does she have more to add to young Kentaro's life...? Akiye watched the ceiling of her large room with a sense of awkwardness. The walls were covered in pictures of countless lands and scenes she'd never be fit to see or visit in her own lifetime. The floor was covered in thick, rich red carpets and filled with furniture that belonged in a palace. Her dresser was inlaid with gold and her bed was something one would expect to see royalty sleep in. Despite the fine furnishings and their superb finish - she ran her hand over her blanket and smiled at the softness - but she still felt like something was missing. "Hide behind the riches all you want," She told herself, "but you'll never belong here." The strange - and annoying - thing was that she couldn't help but think about Kentaro and how hurt he looked when she attacked him. He had offered to guard her until morning, saved her from a Hollow attack - though she could have done that herself, she insistingly maintained; without his help. But yet he'd offered it without though of receiving something in return. In the Imawashī, one helped because it suited their own ends... not because they simply wanted to. Even Shigeru didn't help just because he wanted to anymore. Sighing, Akiye shifted her weight and winced in pain. She was nursing a broken left arm and a dislocated shoulder after her run-in with Kentaro's strange hollow-like form, though her Masters will prevented her lifting a hand to heal her injuries. Tutting and returning to a more comfortable position with her back on the bed, she simply stared at the ceiling above and sighed. In fact, she was so enthralled in her boredom that she barely registering the door shattering around her until Shigeru stood before her covered in blood. Alarm only lasted a moment. "What happened?" He watched the outside corridor and spun, zanpakutō leaving the sheath in one fluid motion as he struck down one of the many assassins the Shadōkingu commonly employed. "I happened," He replied casually, though his voice was strained with concentration. "The Shadōkingu thinks your expendable now. That you've turned your coat. He plans to brand you with a higher level of Shirushi, but I'll be fucked If I'll be letting that happen!" Not concentration, she noted. Determination to fight the Shadōkingu's mind control was what strained his body and mind. "What about you? They'll consider this betrayal!" Another spin and another assassin fell. "I've been looking to betray and kill that useless, spineless bastard for as long as I can remember. So have you, If memory serves." Sparks flew and moments later Shigeru cursed before booting the assassin in the ribs with enough force to snap his neck against the far wall before another sent him flying through it! Another had his throat cut open in one slashing motion seconds after moving forward in challenge. "Are you going to stand there and gawk at me, or do you plan on moving your ass!? C'mon, move it! Move it!" He ushered her from the bed before he appeared in the doorway again, his zanpakutō barring the way. "Lets dance tinker bell." He waved the man on and seconds later, blood splattered the walls as the man was cut from shoulder to hip. "Fucking useless for assassins. You'd think Shadōkingu could hire better. Cheap skate." He rounded on Akiye who was making her way towards the hole in the wall. "The kid... might not be a good idea, Akiye. Don't give me that look, damn it! I'm not blind- Fuck off!" He lobbed the head off another assassin, the three accompanying him stepping back in hesitation. "GO!" He bellowed, and the sound of clashing steel echoed as Akiye vanished... Back with Kentaro... "... Did you two...?" She couldn't finish it, and when she failed to, Kentaro got to his feet and walked off to the edge of the camp where the fire barely reached. It was dark out now with a clear sky overhead that showed the full moon for all. There was a chill, though and the night air bit at his exposed face. No one had discussed how he'd survived the confrontation with Yajuu and Akiye, but he did. He'd used his accursed Hollow Powers in his anger and very nearly lost his soul in the process. As he turned a stone smacked him in the jaw, with Jinta smiling sheepishly in front of the fire. "Now you die," Kentaro said plainly as he lunged at his friend and wrestled him to the ground. They rolled over, hitting and kicking as much out of fun than actual desire to hurt one another. Naibu Shizuka watched the scene with a broad grin and a foot that strangely tapped in time with their punches. "I thought you had an aversion to conflict," Riki asked. "I do, Riki. This," He waved his hand as though unveiling a show, "is not conflict. Quite the opposite, in fact." He laughed and then sighed. "It is quite obvious that you have never seen Kenji and Kusaka after they've had a few drinks. With them two, this is the least of what they do to one another. I've known them to break one another's bones." "Ouch! You bit me!" Jinta rolled to the right, a devious smile on his face. "What ya gonna do about it?" Kentaro lunged forward, but this time Naibu did intervene by grabbing both boys by the back of their kimonos. "While I do think it a good idea to vent steam," He said in a hypnotic tone, "it is not wise to jump over an open flame. Whether you be Shinigami or Human." Kentaro then noticed the flames not a large distance from his groin. "Do we have an understanding? Good." Setting them down on either side of the flame, Naibu again sighed and began reading a book entitled The Adventures of Kenji Hiroshi. "I can't believe you actually read that," Harumi said, scanning the books title. "I've read it, and all it talks about is how he traveled to the future, which in itself is impossible." Chuckling more to himself than anyone else, Naibu closed the volume and placed it in an inner pocket that bulged a little from other books. "And how do you think Kenji felt when he learned? You all know what happens when two zanpakutō resonate, correct?" Only when four heads nodded, did he continue. "Good. But I'll explain it again, for Jinta's benefit who just nodded to conform with the rest of the group." Jinta's face couldn't drop anymore. "When two zanpakutō resonate, they reveal their wielders past to one another in the form of a vision. I know the contents of this book to be true because I saw the events described first-hand through resonance when Kenji returned." He removed the book again and handed it to Harumi. "Perhaps you'll enjoy it more, knowing the events to be true." She scooped it up and started reading, flicking through pages quickly and excitedly. "My old man..." Kentaro whispered before standing and walking away. "Don't Jinta," He warned over his shoulder. "I want to be alone for a while." Riki shared a concerned look with the rosy-haired youth before Naibu sat both boys down with a wave of his hand. "Let him stew, boys. Kenji was always... a difficult subject for him, to say the least. And now he's got the confusion of betrayal piled atop it. It does not make for a pleasant mix, I'm afraid." Nodding agreement, Riki spread out a deck of cards and sighed. "Anyone want a game?" Taking the cards and shuffling them expertly, Naibu dealt each two cards and set the deck down on the ground. "Black Jack," He called. Kicking a dislodged stone into the distance, Kentaro stopped a good distance away from their campsite. "Kenji Hiroshi..." He'd long since stopped calling him "Father" in the privacy of his own mind, "why must you hound me everywhere I go? I left the Rukon Patrol teams and The Order because I couldn't bear being compared to your exploits. And yet," His hand closed around a smooth stone, "I still can't escape your accomplishments!" A tree split in two as he hurled the stone, splitting apart and falling with a large bang! Naibu looked up, sighed, and returned to his card game with a displeased expression covering his face. For a brief moment, he imagined himself running his father through. The thought caused his spiritual energy to surge and darken, which Naibu took note off quickly and somewhat worryingly. Anger, hate, spite and fear surged within him, though he quickly beat down the emotions and dispelled the image from his mind. His hands trembled and sweat coated his forehead. "... How long...?" He asked the air and was surprised when a female answered him. The voice filled him with rage anew. "About ten minutes," She had said. Lifting his head, Akiye stood in front of him with her arm in a sling. "... Go away," He asked, but when he looked up, she had her good arm wrapped around him in comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I'm done with them," And it was his turn to look surprised. "What? How can you-" Memories of his battle with her in his hollowfied form brought him up short, "Ahem. How did you get away?" He asked instead. "Shigeru saved me." Recoiling from her embrace, the youngster looked her up and down and finally sighed, his fierce expression giving way to a softer smile. "Do you want me to heal that?" Her cheeks reddened but she obliged. "Thank you again," The wind howled as Kentaro stared at her. "Don't ever betray me again." His fierceness had returned, but somehow she knew he wouldn't attack her of his own will. "I won't... but you should know about the Shirushi-" "No, he should not." Naibu said from a distance. "Step away from him, and you may yet live. I can tell in a single glance that you are in no condition to fight, so I'd rather avoid a battle, if at all possible." The three now stood in a triangle shape, with Kentaro looking at both Naibu and Akiye. "If she makes a move to attack, Naibu will kill her. If Naibu makes a move to attack, she'll die as well. This is the only route I see." He moved between the two, his back positioned towards Akiye. "She is a guest of mine, Naibu and no harm will come to her when she is here." The elder watched for a moment with a narrowing to his eyes and a brief smile appearing on his face, quickly hidden. "Very well, Kentaro. But I'd keep it a secret that she is one of them, at least for now." The three returned to the fire, with Jinta's mouth nearly hitting the floor at the sight of Akiye! "You're that girl! The one we met a while back." Riki suddenly looked knowledgeable and spoke up, "Your the one who kis-" Jinta stood on his foot quickly, whispering for him to be quite and shut up. Harumi had obviously forgotten the womans face and name and welcomed her with open arms and warm words, which Jinta was thankful for. Edging towards Naibu, the youngster looked at his mentor with a devious gleam in his eyes. "You erased her memory, didn't you?" Naibu's face betrayed nothing. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Jinta. One needs special tools for something like that, and I am but a lowly, but generously handsome Shinigami. Where would I gain the ability to erase memories?" Arching an eyebrow, Jinta finally gave in. "Will I ever win an argument with you?" Ruffling the youngsters hair, Naibu grinned. "This was never an argument, my young apprentice. This was just a casual means of which to cover up my guilt of said accusation, which I am now sharing purposefully with you to make you feel as though you won our 'argument'." "So you did do it!" Jinta exclaimed. The friends, up one very mysterious criminal, laughed around the flames well into the early hours of the morning... Next Story > Decision Making. Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:The Hidden Shadows Arc Category:Candidates for Deletion